to kiss a mortal
by Deep insanity73
Summary: On the brink of insaity, maybe suicide Sancha's feeling get changed by a certain someone changes that.


_**To kiss a mortal**_

Copyright: Faerie Path series

Copyright: Frewin Jones and Harper Collins Publishing

Sancha sat at dinner. Everyone put on a smile for this was the first real dinner since her sisters' death. Everyone was able to smile except her.

The Great plague was over, Cordie had recovered swiftly so did Valentyn only he did more slowly.

The mortal Conner was here since he was a friend of the royal family he was able to eat with them.

Sancha ate quietly not wanting to join in the conversation. Then she spoke up. "Father? Mother? I'm rather tired, may I leave the table?" Hopie and Eden and Conner looked at her curiously but said nothing. "Yes of coarse dear go now and rest."

Sancha was putting on her night gown when there was a knock on her door. "Yes who is it?" "It is Tania may I enter?" "One moment!" She said falsely cheerful.

"Enter." Her sister walked in the door. "Are you feeling Okay Sancha you hardly ate a thing!" She looked down her black eyes hooded. "Yes dear one I am fine, just exhausted." Tania looked at her sister. Her tired face was thin and gaunt and only then did Tania realize how painfully thin Sancha was. "Well I don't to be rude sister but I am rather tired so…" "Yeah sorry."

That night Sancha was lying awake sobbing then she heard someone knock and come in. "Sancha? Sancha are you asleep?" It was the mortal Conner so she blushed slightly for she was dressed only in her shift. She wiped her eyes and sat up "No I have not slept for days…did you need something?" 'No but will you meet me in the gardens… tomorrow… at first light? I just want to talk with someone a smart as you and as kind…" Sancha blushed a deep red and said that she would be there and after he left for the first time in a long time she managed to doze for a while only to be awakened by the terror and guilt of her dreams.

She woke the next morning at the crack of dawn before anyone else was up. She got out of bed and put on her usual black dress and headed for the gardens. She found him in the rose garden. The beautiful blossoms were expanded and the blood red roses had fresh drops of dew on their petals. When he saw her his face cracked into a smile. As she walked toward him he pulled a white and red rose out from his back.

"For you princess." She took it blushing "thank you Master Conner" "Please just call me Conner…" She nodded in agreement. "So you wanted to speak hear I am so speak away." She said.

"When Cordelia was sick and the portal to the mortal world was closed I felt trapped in a weird land that I first thought to be a dream so now I feel kind of…you know…trapped." She listened intently hearing everything he said. "

So what about you Sancha? I want to know about you now. When ever I see you you're always down and quiet and secluded…why is that?" She looked away from him and tears started streaming down her face. "Do you what it's like when you are scared to see yourself? Do you know what it is like when you wish you were someone else? Do you know what it is like to want to surrender?!" she said as her voice rose. "Do you know what It's like when you are not who you want to be?! Do you know what it is like to be your own worst enemy?" "Sancha what do you mean? I don't understand" Her voice lower to a deadly cold whisper. "I killed Zara" Conner's eyes widened. "You...you...what?" Sancha collapsed into his arms sobbing.

"I knew she was going to die I told no one...Oh Conner I could have saved her! I could have saved her! I know you hate me so just kill me now please just kill me Conner kill me I deserve to die and die slowly and painfully please!! Kill me!" Conner cradled her in his arms trying to sooth her.

He put his on her shoulders. "Sancha I am _**not**_ going to kill you but listen to what I say. It is **not **your fault do you hear me? It was fate and fate alone that caused her to die. If it is fate there is nothing anyone can to save her. So you must let go. It doesn't do to dwell on the past and what **could have happened **and forget to live" He hugged her again and he heard her calm down.

"Are you sure Conner do you speak the truth?" she asked shakily "yeah..." he whispered. And then he leaned in and kissed her sweetly just as the sun rose above the mountains. Sancha pulled away smiled and ran away" so that is what a kiss feels like she thought as she entered her library.


End file.
